


Long Distance Connection

by StackerPentecost



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, M/M, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Billy can always get Frank going, even from thousands of miles away.---A request for frankenbilly + phone/video sex and coming from ass play.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Billy Russo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: The Punisher





	Long Distance Connection

Frank stepped out of the shower, drying himself off before slipping into a pair of clean sweats. He had been out doing his thing in the city all day, tracking down info on his latest target. He had been exhausted and it felt good to get all the grime off him and into something more comfortable. But the one thing he wanted most was to see Billy. Billy though, was on his own assignment that just happened to be halfway across the world. 

Frank stepped into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed, letting out a contented sigh as he settled against the pillows. He then leaned over and picked up his phone from where it had been charging on the nightstand. Well, if he couldn’t see Billy physically then he would just have to settle for seeing him over video chat. He quickly pulled up Billy’s contact and pressed the button for a video call.

The line rang for a few seconds before the screen changed to show Billy, his face half pressed into a pillow, hair mussed and messy. All Frank could think was how cute he looked when he was half asleep. Billy adjusted his position in the bed, rolling onto his back so he could better hold the phone and talk. He seemed to perk up a bit when he saw that Frank was smiling that soft, genuine smile only reserved for him. “Good morning to you too, Frank.”

“How are you doing, Bill?”   


“Better now that I’m talking to you.”

“I take it you’ve been thinking about me?”   


“I was dreaming about you before you called.”

“I’m sorry. Maybe I can make it up to you?” Frank offered, worrying his lip.

The corner of Billy’s mouth turned up. “Yeah? And how exactly would you do that?”

“However you want. I know you have your toys with you. You don’t go anywhere without at least one. It’s not me, but it’s something.” 

“You mean like this?” Billy reached for something off-screen before revealing a thick dildo, colored purple. 

Frank chuckled, “Yeah, like that. Have you been saving that for me?”

Billy shrugged, “I’d been hoping you’d call.”

“You wanna open yourself up a little for me so I can see your cute ass stretched out on your toy?” Frank asked, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Would you like to see that, Frankie? Want me to fuck myself with my toy just for you?” 

Frank felt a chill slip down his spine. “I’d love to see that. I’ve missed seeing you, feeling you against me, getting to be inside you.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be home soon. But until then, how about we take care of each other?”

Frank let out a bit of chuckle. “You show me yours and I’ll show you mine? That sorta thing?”

“Exactly.” 

“Sounds good to me.”   


Frank watched as Billy’s eyes moved about the room around him, as though he were debating something. He got up then, bringing the phone and the toy with him. 

“What are you up to?” Frank asked curiously.

“I want to find the best place for you to see me.” There was more movement and Frank realized Billy had been sleeping naked, which Frank found kind of endearing, not knowing he did that even when he was alone. 

Eventually, Billy found a good enough place, setting the camera down and making sure it was steady before settling in an armchair. He positioned himself so his legs were spread wide, giving Frank a view of everything, his one leg spread across the arm. 

“Will this do?” Billy asked, eyeing Frank from his spot on the chair. 

Frank’s heart was already speeding up. “Oh yeah, it’ll do just fine.”

Frank chewed his lip again as he watched Billy produce a bottle of lubricant, slicking up his fingers. Billy kept his eyes on the camera as he teased his hole, using his free hand to stroke his already hardening cock. He slowly slipped one finger inside, then two. 

Frank shifted, his hand drifting down to massage the bulge in his sweats. “You look so damn beautiful, always so goddamn perfect.” 

Billy’s lips parted, a soft moan escaping his lips. His eyes closed as he slipped into the feeling, sinking his fingers deeper, beginning to fuck himself on those digits. Frank swallowed thickly as he watched Billy slip in a third finger, stretching himself. Billy’s eyes met Frank’s through the camera. “Gonna let me see that fat fucking cock of yours, Frank?”

Frank held his phone back so Billy could see him push his sweats down, freeing his swollen dick. Billy licked his lips at the sight of it. He reached for his toy then, slipping his fingers out so he could slick up the toy. 

Frank watched with bated breath as his lover slowly slid the fake cock inside, biting hard on his lip as he watched Billy’s sweet body take everything he was given like he was born for it. 

“Such a good boy, always taking everything you’re given.” Frank purred, beginning to slowly stroke his cock, wanting to take the time to savor the feeling. 

Billy groaned softly, starting to grind down on the toy as he thrust the toy inside again and again. Frank loved every sweet sound that he made, loved seeing him in the midst of pleasure. Right then, he wished more than anything that he was there in that room, watching everything up close. “You are the sexiest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on, Bill.” Frank’s voice came out breathless, his lips red from being bitten so much. 

The comment made Billy smile, even as he moaned again. He pressed the toy in deeper, a shudder trailing down his spine as the head bumped his prostate. “Wish this was you…” Billy murmured, his voice thick and syrupy. “Nobody fucks me as good as you do.” 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. As soon as you’re back I’m gonna give you the best dicking you’ve had in years.”

“You fucking better.” Billy retorted, still sharp-tongued even now. His cock was dripping against his stomach, giving a twitch as he slowly pulled the toy nearly all the way out before quickly thrusting it back in. He let out a loud moan, eyes squeezing shut, his breath coming out in pants. 

Frank’s movements sped up, every breathless moan from Billy pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He watched as Billy shifted so he could place his knees on the seat of the chair, allowing him to ride the toy, his hands gripping the armrests. 

“Fuck, you are so goddamn hot.” Frank couldn’t help the praise that came from his mouth, so used to lavishing it on Billy. 

Billy managed to laugh, though it sounded breathless. “You’re not even here and you’re gonna make me come.”

“Yeah? Love the sound of my voice, don’t you? Go on Bill, I can tell you’re close. Come for me, sweetheart.”

Billy let out a whine, his movements becoming quick and frantic. “God, fuck!” Billy’s head fell back as his cock spilled white, shooting far enough Frank was surprised it didn’t hit the phone screen. His moans echoed throughout the room, his chest heaving with each one. 

Frank swore loudly, coming all over his fist. He laid his head back against the pillows, trying to catch his breath. He heard Billy moving on the other end of the call but didn’t look up to see what he was doing. When he finally did, once he was breathing a bit more normally, he found Billy had collapsed back onto the bed, his hair even messier than before, face shoved into a pillow. 

“You doing okay, Bill?”

There was a grunt and Billy’s face appeared, his eyes warm and obviously blissed out. “I’m super.” 

Frank smiled softly. “Get some sleep so you can get home in one piece. I love you.”

Billy snuggled deeper into the pillows. “Love you too, Frank.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saintaleksander on Tumblr. Feel free to send requests on there.


End file.
